Second Times A Charm
by meyyu
Summary: Otonashi sudddenly has a second chance to live. Soon after, he meets a certian angel. How will he take it though when she is saying she doesn't know him? Picking off right after the anime, read on for more.
1. Me, You, and Time

Me: Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic. Its about Angel Beats! love that show ^^

Otonashi: Hai, hai. Get on with it lady!

Me: Hai, hai. I know. Could you just read this? x hands note x

Otonashi: Meyyu doesn't own Angel Beats or characters besides the ones she made up. Also, Meyyu is the most beautiful, awesome, smart, and modest person ever. WHAT IS THIS *****?!

Me: Hope you like it ^^ ( Sorry if some characters are OOC )

Review pwease! :D

/ Chapter 1 /

Me, You, and Time.

OTONASHI ( the geezer's ) POV

I walk in the sun, brushing away my orangish bangs. I pass a girl wearing a bonnet. I hear her humming a familiar song. I remembered it being sung a long time ago. Most people wouldn't have heard it. The only way you could hear that song was if you were dead before. Yup you heard me. You had to have died. I guess I should explain this to you. I was dead before. I went to the underworld. Not a bad place. It was actually pretty nice. The going to the underworld pretty much means going to school until your obliterated. Long story. Anyway, while I was there, I joined a brigade to rebel against Kami ( god ) and his tenshi ( angels ). After a while, we got closer to the so-called " tenshi." She wasn't an angel after all. She just used a computer to make vicious weapons to protect herself. Anyway, we all became friends ( well at least Yuri, the " tenshi " whose name is Kanade, and me. ) After everyone got obliterated, only me and Kanade were left. I ended up confessing to her and she responded saying she was the one who has my heart, literally, ( don't ask ) and since she said that, she was obliterated. I still miss her. Anyway, now I was re-born into the human world. Anyway, back to the present.

I recognised her before I heard her. I just passed by though. But once I heard that song, I couldn't help to look. I reach out. I was just about to touch her shoulder when her bonnet flew off.

She turns around while she says " Come back please! " and turns to face me. I see her face clearly. She looks just like how she did in the Underworld. I see her eyes widen. " Oton-," then I see her hands clap to her face. I said back " Kanade, is that you?" She doesn't respond. I know she recognises me. But why is she quite?

Her first words to me.

" Who are you?"

Meyyu: YAY! Done! Did you like it? I'm sorry if it was bad. This was my first fanfic so-

Otonashi: MEYYU!

Meyyu: What?

Otonashi: I'm hungry.

Meyyu: Then get off your lazy butt and get something to eat!

Otonashi: Can you get it?

Meyyu: No!

Otonashi:... I'm good.

Meyyu: Lazy bum. Anyway, tell me if its good or not. I'll try posting every weekend! So maybe later today. Anyway, I'll also be posting my other fanfics later today hopefully so look for those! Baii baii!

Kanade: Baii!

Otonashi: x blushes x Kanade?!

Meyyu: BAII!


	2. Renewed Feelings

Meyyu: Everyone, I am SOOOO sorry I haven't been posting latly :(. I have my exams this week and also last week. But thankfully, tommorow I get to stay home cause I am gonna get my passport renewed, so Ill be updating more! :D

Otonashi: I can't belive you forgot about me :(

Meyyu: Gomen, gomen. Anyway, enough of my sorrienss ( ... is that a word?) Back to the story!

Otonashi: Meyyu doesn't own anything execpt her OC

/ Chapter 2 /

Renewed Feelings

Kanade's POV

" Who are you?" I said, forcing myself to look confused.

He just stared at me in disbelief.

" Its me! Otonashi! Don't you remember?!" he started to look frantic.

I pained me to say this part.

" No. I have never met you. Sorry but could you leave me alone?"

I didn't want to say that, but I didn't want to cause him more pain than he already has to suffer.

Then, right at that moment, the worst possible thing happened.

My best friend, Yuri ( aka Yurippe ) came running up toward me.

" Kanade! Were have you-" She stopped short. Her eyes widened. I gave her a look, and she masked her shock and fear with confusion.

" Whos this? Your boyfriend?" She said playfully, which probably shocked me more then seeing Otonashi. She would rather die ( again..) then say that.

"I don't know Y-chan." I said, calling her by her other nickname so he didn't associate her with his death life. She looks different ( she now has long hair pulled into a ponytail, and her side bangs covered part of her face ) but if I said her name, Otonashi would know for sure who she was.

I hear a whistling noise.

BAM BAM

I have no other choice.

" Battle Skill- Distortion."

My wings spread out as I say this.

The bullets bounce of the force field easily

I turn Round to sea Otonashi staring at me.

" Kanade..."

no use from hiding it now. I smile and say the words I wanted to say the first time.

" Hi Otonashi."

Meyyu:Hoped you liked it! Ill be posting more soon! Again, I am SOOOO sorry about Not posting.

Otonashi: Speacial thanks to MaxRide256 for being my first reviewer! And also to guest. Once again, very sorry. And to everyone reading this.

Meyyu: that's all. Baii!


	3. Suffocated

**Meyyu: Hey guys! Sorry again for being late in publishing ;-; The good news is that soon I'm gonna get a new laptop all for myself! YAY! So maybe in less than a week or a week I'll get it so I can write more.**

**Otonashi: And the point of this is?**

**Meyyu: You'll get more screen time.**

**Otonashi: Yay!**

**Meyyu: So back to Second Time's A Charm!**

**Otonashi: Meyyu doesn't own anything except the story line and OC**

_**/ Chapter 3 /**_

_**Suffocated**_

Kanada's POV

" Why were you acting like that?" Otonashi asked me.

I sighed " Because I didn't want you to be hurt more then you have to.

" Hurt? " Otonashi questioned me. Then, it dawned on him. " Don't tell me that we're-!"

I smile sadly. " Yes. We are in another trial. Again, we are not free. Not yet. We are in ' Stage 3.'"

" So we are..." Otonashi said.

" Still dead." said Yuri, speaking for the first time since I revealed to Otonashi that we were us.

" B-but-" Otonashi stuttered.

" It is worse than before to. There are still NPC, but they know who we are, and we are hunted down. If they find us, then we are either put in prison, or worse. We have managed to slip by by acting like them." Yuri explained.

" T..there is also something else." Kanade said, hesitating.

Kanade sighed. " Everyone who dies must come here before... ' moving on.' "

" And?"

" It turns out... that a certain somebody came here before we did." Kanade said, expecting some type of reaction from me.

It dawned on me. " Y-you don't mean to tell me..."

" Your sister is here. " Yuri said bluntly.

Otonashi's POV

I was silent. I just couldn't get through my head what Yuri just told me. I looked at Kanade. Her face told me that this wasn't a lie.

" Take me to her." I said.

" No." Kanade said

" Take me to her!" I said, more forcefully

" No." Kanade repeated.

" TAKE ME TO HER!" I said, losing my temper.

Kanade and Yuri exchanged looks, and then Yuri left, a little reluctantly.

" Otonashi, you can't see your sister." She said.

" Why?!" I demanded.

" Because..." I see her expressionless face soften. I could see she was trying not to smile.

" Because if I showed you her now, you would faint."

" Why?" I asked, confused.

" Well, one reason is, I don't think you will be used to seeing your little sister kick butt. Besides, she's on a SSS mission at the moment." Kanade explained.

" Shes in the SSS?!" I exclaimed

" Yup! And you're looking at the co-leader." Kanade said.

" You're the lead-?!"

Then, I was interrupted by something that surprised me more then anything I learned today.

Kanade kissed me.

**Meyyu: YAY! Finally done. Hope you like!**

**Otonashi: Bout time.**

**( 1 minute later )**

**Otonashi: x knocked out x**

**Meyyu: Yes, I know its mushy, but Max Rider gave this awesome idea to me ( THNX MAX! ) and if I used my original plan, it wouldn't work :l. But if I get enough people telling me to, I'll put a co-series on this that is like another ending or whatever.**

**Yuri: It has also come to light that Meyyu x glares at Meyyu x doesn't really publish on her promised times.**

**Meyyu: SOWWY!**

**Yuri: So, one of her close friends suggested that she has a co-writter.**

**Meyyu: ( Close-friend being Hannah. THANK YOU HANNAH! ^^ )**  
**Yuri: So anyone intrested, PM Meyyu!**

**Meyyu: R&R PLEASE! :D ( ... Is it just me or does & look like a man draging his but across the floor. o-o Had to say that )**

**And also, THANK YOU MAX RIDER! I'll put your idea in the next chappie!**


End file.
